


Nightmares and Ghosts

by MozartKing



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Language, References to Depression, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: the group have nightmares and demons of there past and future





	Nightmares and Ghosts

RADAR  
"NO Henry Blake THE PROPELLER!!!" Radar woke up with sweat coming down on his face and body, he felt his chest it felt like a drum pounding him, it made him feel sick he even felt like drowning in the same helicopter that made Henry Blake feel go down "WHY WAS IT NOT ME!" he started to cry again and again till he heard a "Radar, you alright?" he heard it was Hawkeye, even with the lights off he still heard Hawkeye's voice and footsteps "I..I don't" he then heard another voice "you alright kid?" he knew it was Trapper, you could never miss the thick accent he had "I..it was just a dream" he heard both of the clowns come over "if it's just a dream, then how come you look like fried fish?" asked Hawkeye, he felt Trapper put his hand on his forehead "Jesus kid, you're sweating like you ran a pacer" they heard him start to cry and started to shake when he felt a shoulder go around him "it should have been me and not him" "what the hell are you talking about Radar, who?" he started to sob on Hawkeye's chest "Colonel Blake, I should have been in that helicopter he won't get to see his own son!" "SHH, don't talk like that Radar, nobody knew it was coming" he shook his head "why is it not me, I should have gone down and die!" Trapper and Hawkeye looked at each other "Radar, go to sleep, shut your eyes" Hawkeye felt Radar fall into his grip "poor kid" said Trapper

HAWKEYE  
"AHHHH!" Hawkeye was up in a flash, like a deer running from a fire "Pierce, what the hell!" he saw Trapper get out his cot in a blast after hearing him scream "you alright, Hawke?" Hawkeye didn't respond "I thought I saw something "Pierce, shut up and go back to sleep!" Trapper glared "shut it Frank or I'll shove sand in your mouth" Trapper stared back to Hawkeye who rubbed his eyes "I can't sleep, every time I do, I feel like I see a Korean man on a fucking horse, Trapper it comes for us, with the horse, the gun, the point" Trapper looked at Frank who shrugged not knowing what to do but go back to sleep "Hawke, there's no horse, it's only your brain missing with ya" "maybe when that man and horse comes back, I'll buy it a drink" he laughed "alright, just lay down, or do I need to read you a damn lullaby Hawkeye Pierce?" he saw Hawkeye go back to sleep

TRAPPER  
"I, just wanted to see my girls one more TIME and not fucking DEATH, PLEASE!" Trapper got up with his hand going to his chest and saw no bullets in his skull or eyes, he felt his dog tags stick to his sweaty body "Trap, if you have a lady friend I swear" Hawkeye saw Trapper sit up with his hand on his chest and the other on the photo of his wife and girls "Trap, you alright bud?" "no, I thought I was being used for target practice by damn Korean men, not able to see my wife and little girls again" Hawkeye's looked 'was Trap crying?' he thought "never saw you cry before Trap" Trapper held the photo tighter "I think my mind wants to fuck with me, and make me think I won't see the life I helped make" Frank rolled over with the pillow over his ears "listen Trap, I don't have kids or a wife, but if we've survived this hell, then we can get out of this shit alive, you can make it, and see those kids and wife of yours again" Trapper gave a smile "guess you're right on that part, but if I get shot in the fucking eye, buy me a drink and tell my family that was my last goddamn drink" Hawkeye sighed "will do Trapper John, will do" after he closed his eyes Hawkeye looked out the SWAMP and saw Frank "heard that Ferret Face?" "damn right"

FRANK  
"I'm not villain, I'm a fucking man, why do I mess up!" Frank fell out his bed and got up to see Trapper and Hawkeye scoff "hey Frank, why don't ya go back to Hot Lips' tent and let us have our beauty sleep" said Trapper, Frank put his head down and sobbed "hey Frank, we were just joking around right Trap?" "yeah" Frank glared "don't do that, I don't need your pity, and shouldn't you stop with the gin?" Hawkeye put his hand over his heart "I will have you know my mother always said to drink before bed" they scoffed "oh shut up, at least I don't make adultery and keep it from my wife and kid" Trapper got up with a warning "now see here Ferret Face, don't you ever talk about my wife and daughters like that EVER" Hawkeye pulled him back "slow down Muhammad Ali and dream about those chicks on the beach again" Trapper went back asleep "Frank?" "what Pierce?" he put a hand on his shoulder "what was the dream about Frank?" Frank hails in deep "am I a villain to you and McIntyre?" Hawkeye looked at Trapper "tell you the truth Frank NO, but you can be an ass to us sometimes" he turned on the cot "then why do I feel like a villain, I feel like I'm going to turn into an animal and attack people I love and hurt them" " can't help ya there Frank, but you got a family and some men can't get one" Hawkeye turned over in his bed and Trapper stared "and they say we're the insane ones" said Trapper

MARGARET  
"get off me, HELP, FRANK!" Margaret got the covers off and looked on her body to see if there was a shadow, but there wasn't but she saw a face go up on her "HELP!" she heard a large bang "Margaret what the hell, I thought" Frank saw her breathing hard, he saw she was crying "Margaret what happened?" he went over and tried to hold her but she flinched "was it fucking Robbins again?" she shook by the name and Frank still remembered the day he saved her, when the guys let him in the tent when she screamed "tell me what happened, PLEASE MARGARET" he moved her hair out the way "I remember his face, I thought he was on me and moving down on me over and over again I even thought I saw a shadow or a beast!" "SHH" he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her "I will never let that happen, NEVER will let it happen to you that fucker will be lucky to not be shot by my gun" "except, you can't hold a gun proper Frank" they laughed "thank you Frank" he held her until she lost her grip and went to sleep "anything for you Margaret" he held her tightly but as he did, he thought he was being watched by a shadow, but he left it off

CHARLES  
"Mozart old boy, why can't I play a tune with you?" Charles got up from his bed and swallowed hard "why can't I bleed for you old friend?" he looked at his record player to a point of tightening his fingers around it "why can't I drink with you, PLEASE tell me?" he tightened his grip and felt something "ahh" he looked at his palm and saw blood dripping from it and the record "why can't I save a note and play with your voice old sport?" he looked over at BJ and Hawkeye who were sleeping "why can't I play a tune or mark my name on your hair?" he looked back but looked at his bleeding palm, and wandered how many notes he could play and not with needles or scalpels "PLEASE, let me play a tune with you" he looked and noticed a conductor's stick, and he looked at his clothes "is it a dream, because if it is, let me live in it for eternity to come"

BJ  
"why can't I see my little girl? I want to hold her Peg, let me hold her for the first time!" BJ started to cry at there names and voices "Beej?" he shook the thoughts and turned to see Hawkeye and Charles looking at him "we heard what you said Beej, don't hide it again" "I have to agree with Pierce, you have said this over and over again and can't sleep from it" BJ rolled his head back and coughed "you heard about my wife Peg and daughter Erin?" "like we said Beej, we keep on hearing it, so tell us what made you cry on that mustache?" he put his fingers on his eyes "I keep seeing my wife giving birth to our daughter, and me waiting for my little girl" "that is great news Hunnicutt, so why is it so wrong?" "but when I see her, she saw me and didn't let me touch my little one's hair because she does not want Erin to see the blood I helped fix and said to me "she does not need blood from boys who you haven't helped enough" Hawkeye and Charles saw a tear coming from BJ "BJ, you know damn well your wife isn't that cruel" "Pierce is right Hunnicutt, we might not be father's but we know your wife will let you hold her" Charles got up and got his record player "but what if she never sees her father, what if I get killed protecting others before them?" they heard Mozart and Charles conducting "just stop thinking of that Hunnicutt and let the tune of Mozart drift us to sleep" they saw him go down and BJ started to conduct with Charles

COLONEL POTTER  
"come on boy, just let me get that horse shoe on you, let's go and continue riding down" Potter got up from his desk and went to the stable where his horse was "we have been through a lot of problems old girl, but you and I have gone through hellfire" he rubbed her snout "sir!" he turned and heard Radar's voice "what is it Radar?" Radar paced "here are the papers that need to be signed" Potter sighed "thank you Radar" "yes sir" Radar was about to turn "Radar, come on over here for a second son" Radar came back and Potter had him stand in the stable "yes sir?" Potter petted his horse "have you ridden a horse Radar?" "um, I did ride a pony once, but I fell off" Potter laughed "well, it happens" Radar started to pet her "did you know, this beautiful stallion has been through a lot of things I have been through?" "no sir, what has she seen?" "you know how I've told you stories of me in the war?" "you always do, sir" "well, while I was serving in the hellfire, I found a pregnant stallion lying and whining on the grass, after I helped her I got this girl up and raised her since a small thing" Sophia started to rub her mane on Potter "what happened to the mother sir?" Potter turned "she died, after giving birth to Sophia, I couldn't save her" Radar looked from the horse to Potter looking out of the stable "every time I look out this stable, I see that very pregnant horse and thinking, why couldn't I save that pregnant stallion?"

KLINGER  
"ma, I have no choice, I have to serve they drafted my ass!" Klinger woke up with papers on the desk and floor "why did they have to draft me? FUCK why did they have to draft me!?" "klinger, are you in here!?" he heard a knock "Klinger" Potter walked in and saw papers and tried to walk over some "Klinger?" he looked over, till he noticed Klinger sitting in the supplies room, "why did they draft me sir?" Potter came over "what was that son?" Klinger looked up with red eyes from not sleeping "why did THEY draft me sir?" "because we are men, and men get all the bad luck when it comse to war and drafting is a way of telling us we are soldiers or warriors" Klinger huffed "you say we are soldiers, LOOK at me colonel, I'm not a soldier, I'm a man who wears fucking dresses from market places to get out of the WAR, does that seem like a soldier you would higher in a war zone?" Potter saw crying "look son, even if you dress in fancy dresses and wear high heels does not matter, as long as you are saving enough men to get this war down it sure as hell will keep you in" Klinger slugged down more "colonel where's Klinger!?" Margaret came into the supply room "colonel where's" she noticed Klinger on the floor "Margaret, go and get something for our worn out horse to sleep on" "yes sir" she left and Klinger stayed on the floor with Potter's hand on his knee "this is war, and it may never end, but I have seen worse than you have and I have seen more boys younger than you die" Klinger looked at Potter and nodded "yes, sir"

FATHER MULCAHY  
"why am I here, why am I living when others are dying? why did you make this war happen Father?" Father Mulcahy quickly awoke with drool on his bible and sweat on his rob and quickly wiped his glasses "so much dust" he kept on wiping his glasses and put them on till "why didn't you save me, you said I would be saved by YOU!" a young soldier not older than 15 was standing in front of Mulcahy and looking at him "I couldn't, I tried to my son, I tried" the boy just walked out of the tent leaving Father wandering "in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit" he kept on holding his cross "you are a fucking priest, why couldn't you save THEM!" he turned quickly to see another soldier with his hand on the gun "you remember me FATHER, the lucky one you only SAVED, the one you took the gun away when I was about to shoot you!?" "I'm sorry, you had to be saved I can't save everyone in LIFE" the boy walked out with the sound of a pistol cocked, he walked out causing Father Mulcahy to run out and look for the one soldier he saved "MY SON, I tried to save THEM!" he turned and turned to look for Private Nick Gillis "Father?!" "hey Father, you alright!?" he turned and saw it was Margaret and Hawkeye "yes, just a dream" he turned and walked back inside to shutting and locking the door

COLONEL HENRY BLAKE  
"what the hell is going on?!!" Blake saw the engines were caught on fire, and saw he was going down in the water "GOD, I JUST WANT MY WIFE AND KIDS AGAIN!" he saw the water coming up "GOD, if you're up there, let me be remembered, to my family, and let me go down in history as a man, as a captain, a captain who is going down with his ship"


End file.
